


独占

by Yamadakizaki



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadakizaki/pseuds/Yamadakizaki
Summary: 高文x崔斯坦x咕哒♂all咕哒前提下补魔，无脑腿肉，半催眠，强制爱有，从者单箭头





	独占

**Author's Note:**

> 高文x崔斯坦x咕哒♂  
> all咕哒前提下补魔，无脑腿肉，半催眠，强制爱有，从者单箭头  
>  

一般迦勒底的补魔多半通过内部发电设施完成，原始的体液补魔对于迦勒底的工作人员来说已经成为了历史一样的存在，就像用马拖动火车一样，是早该被淘巧的铃铛，立香被按在alter胯下狠狠地操弄时，乳头也会更着一颤一颤地发出叮铃清脆的声响。  
   
阿周那却很不喜欢银色的东西，所以每次到立香房间里的时候，他总是会在做爱时用力地拉扯乳环，后来迦尔纳做了一对金色的，两人在同时插入立香肉穴时，立香肿胀着的乳头上便被迫戴上了两对不同的乳环，随着身体被男人们冲撞着到达高潮，乳环也会随着战栗的乳尖乱颤。  
   
小腹上的淫纹则是被冠位的魔术师印上的，这样古老而又邪恶的魔术，就连魔术师的库丘林在看到的时候也忍不住吃了一惊。梅林则是用魔力抑制住了淫纹的作用，只在自己到立香房间时才会强行打开立香身体里被埋下的魔术回路，一点一点开发着少年稚嫩的身体，直到现在即使什么都不做，只要在赤身裸体的情况下跪在魔术师的跨间为他口交，立香就会达到高潮。

少年对自己现如今受到的对待并没有什么特别的感觉，他或多或少能感受到从者们看他的眼光并不是单纯的发泄情欲。迦勒底内也并不是每位男性从者都会强行补魔，有着银色手臂的从者初次听说昔日同僚们的行为时，不加掩饰地表现出了极大的愤怒，除此之外，伯爵和吉尔也从未靠近过少年。有着相同灵基的库丘林和圆桌骑士们却是对立香表现出极大兴趣的从者，在打火种和前往特异点时，圆桌经常会为了争夺出战权和库丘林们打得鸡飞狗跳。常常是玛修出面制止，连罗曼医生也拿这群从者没有办法。  
   
被补魔的事情，迦勒底内的女性从者们自然也是不知情的，玛修也从未想到自己的学长会被男人们当做肉便器一样肆意地玩弄。因为这样，立香也偶尔会被坏心眼的从者带到女厕的隔间里，捂着嘴只能让呻吟被冲击撞的支离破碎，再从指缝中流出。男人们喜欢看他被凌辱，被剥夺尊严地呜咽，同时用湿热的嘴或肉穴顺从地吃下男人们的阴茎的样子，迦勒底的男性从者们毫无疑问地，都对立香有着近乎变态的执着于占有欲。

打完火种回房间休息，立香洗完了澡便倒在床上放松身体，全身的肌肉都因为战斗而变得酸痛，床头是医生事先准备好的营养液，立香插上吸管喝了起来，这种东西不管是喝多少遍都会感觉不适应。喝完后愈发感觉喉咙干燥四肢无力，刚洗完澡的身体又冒出了一层细细的薄汗，脸色逐渐潮红起来，后穴开始瘙痒着分泌液体，分身也有翘起的趋势。很明显，八成又是哪个从者在他的营养液里动了手脚了。立香不打算挣扎，也不敢锁上门，如果是那为caster的库丘林干的好事，那门八成会被alter强行卸下，到时候库丘林们肯定不会贴心地遮掩住门，而是惩罚似的肆意玩弄他的身体，直到整个迦勒底都能听到他的呜咽。

进来的是高文和崔斯坦，兰斯洛特并没有出现。今天是两个人啊，立香这样想到。意识渐渐远去，立香看到高文释放了魔力脱掉铠甲坐在床边，便开始彻底地失去了意识，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

“坐起来，立香。”高文的声音像是从很远的地方传来，实际上立香并不能听到，但是身体却会顺从男人们的指令。藤丸立香跪坐在床上，双眼空洞无神地看着正前方，手被高文牵起，骑士在他的在手背上轻吻，看着温顺的御主，湖水般清澈的眼底是崔斯坦也未见过的温柔。床边的崔斯坦衣衫整齐地站着，把立香的头转向自己，摁在胯部，立香便用牙齿咬下男人的裤链，隔着内裤舔吻男人的分身。浅色的内裤被水渍印出了痕迹，立香把布料含在嘴里吸吮着男人分泌的前列腺液，微咸苦的味道充斥着口腔，等到男人的分身完全勃起，立香才咬着布料慢慢褪下，张口吞下了龟头含在嘴里舔吻。一边的高文已经将御主的上衣全部褪下，立香的手被高文用衬衫的袖子捆在身后，被迫挺起了胸口，头部侧仰着给崔斯坦口交，不停地吞咽着自己的口水和男人的体液。比起往日在床上青涩挣扎的少年，高文更喜欢通过这样的催眠，让他变成人偶一样任人玩弄的样子。与其人立香在有意识的情况下侍候他们，不如单纯的把他当做一个可插入的自慰杯使用，这是高文和崔斯坦达成的共识，实际上，他们已经用这种手段迷奸了立香好几次，甚至在迦勒底的储藏室，外面人来人往的工作人员随时都可能进入的情况下，崔斯坦仍命令立香面对着门口扒开自己的后穴取悦他，这是立香在清醒的时候绝对不可能做出的行为。

立香从未在情事中带入情感，也没有觉察到从者们看自己时异样的眼光。对于他来说，从者是伙伴，也是不可或缺的武器。罗曼也曾劝说过他不应顺从着男人们乱来，可是立香自己也说不清这种情感。从者们过于强大，都是强大到足以记入人类史册的英灵，有时候立香感觉自己的存在可有可无，只有在男人们渴求着他身体时，他才能感受到一丝自我存在。  
   
高文最讨厌的就是他这一点。   
   
无论拥抱过他多少次，无论进入到多深的地方，高文都无法完全将立香占为己有，他从未拥有过立香，这种无力感和占有欲无时不刻不折磨着骑士的心。他也未想到，不光是自己，哪怕是蹂躏起立香毫不留情的那位alter从者，也抱有同样可怕的心情。  
   
立香的后脑勺被崔按住，紧紧地扣在自己的阴茎上，像是单纯的用自慰杯自慰一样，男人毫不留情地在少年稚嫩的咽喉出碾压，龟头甚至已经插入到了立香的食道。少年无法用嘴巴呼吸，口腔里的每一寸都被塞满了肉棒，空洞无神的眼睛睁大着，眼角不可控制地流出了泪水，唯一可以用来呼吸的鼻子也被男人坏心眼地捏住。崔斯坦堵住了所有可供立香呼吸的渠道，他感受到吸着自己阴茎的口腔变得越来越紧，越来越湿热，少年开始痉挛，眼睛也开始上翻，口水顺着嘴角一丝的空隙流出，又被男人蘸着抹在他的脸上，即使是快要窒息，立香任然像个听话的人偶娃娃，没有做出任何反抗。崔斯坦一拔出肉棒，少年便急不可耐地开始大口呼吸，然而还未等立香完全恢复，男人便再次将沾满唾液的插入立香的嘴巴，同时再次捏住了他的鼻子。就这样把立香的嘴当做是玩具一样反复玩弄了好几次，崔斯坦才将肉棒深深地插到咽喉深处射精。观察少年窒息时的反应是崔斯坦的一大乐趣，他喜欢在立香为他口交时强行堵住鼻子阻断呼吸，或是在正面插入时用力掐住少年纤细的脖颈，感受立香的肉穴痉挛着吸住自己的感觉。男人从他的嘴里退出来，用半软的肉棒在少年潮红的脸上拍打，立香的下巴无法正常合上，半条舌头被肉棒带出，像条燥热的狗一样，一小截舌尖还吐在外面，未来得及吞咽的精液和口水还黏在上面，看起来非常淫靡色情。

在崔斯坦用立香的嘴自慰时，高文已经享用过了少年的身体。不管是金色的还是银色的，圆桌全员都非常不喜欢乳环。骑士惩罚似的狠狠拉扯着乳环，由于男人们长期的调教，立香的乳头已经比起原来整整大了一倍，乳晕附近也被男人们啃咬得青紫不堪，只是稍微拉扯一下，乳头便像熟透的了果实一样挺立了起来，高文将一边含在嘴里，用牙齿咬住拉扯，同时用舌尖刺激乳尖的嫩肉。双手滑倒立香的臀瓣开始揉搓，在淫纹的作用下立香的肉穴已经会自动分泌液体准备被插入了，高文便就着湿热的后穴一插到底，少年跪坐在高文的身上，嘴里还含着一根肉棒


End file.
